1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved compact glass cleaning device, particularly for vehicle windows and having a plurality of cleaning elements incorporated therewith and suitable for multi-purpose use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various composite glass cleaning devices are known comprising at least two surface cleaning elements and a reservoir containing a liquid therein with a finger activated spray pump permitting the ejection of the liquid in a spray. Such composite devices are, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 732,205; 2,702,915; 2,741,789; and 3,118,166. In all of these structures, the devices are relatively bulky and not easily transportale in small storage areas, such as a glove compartment of an automobile. Also, many of these do not contain a scraping element capable of removing a layer of ice from a glass surface. Still further, the sponge element is not protected and consequently will unnecessarily accumulate dirt and dust. Still further, the working end of the device does not have a rigid construction and most easily fail, particularly of an ice scraper is adapted thereto. These structures are not compact, aesthetically pleasing, and easily storable in a small area.